lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Frenemies
Frenemies is the 24th episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Zoe and Pepper get competitive planning a party for Penny Ling. Vinnie loses his tail and it shocked to find that it makes him a better dancer. Summary Blythe, Pepper, Penny, and Zoe are looking over the Littlest Pet Shops picture book when they come across pictures of when they first came to the shop. Penny admits that she had been nervous when she first came, and Blythe points out that by the time tomorrow comes, it would have been exactly one year. This surprises her and they decide to throw her a special one year party. Pepper and Zoe both want to plan it, so she suggests they just both do it together. This makes Penny worried though... Shortly after, Vinnie gets in an accident and his tail comes off! This alarms him, but Blythe and the others look it up on an animal doctor website. She reveals to him that this tends to happen sometimes to his species out of defense. Vinnie is very upset, though the others find it funny. When they try to re-attach it, the tail shrivels up into dust. After Russell grabs Sunil and Vinnie, they run out while Zoe and Pepper come into the room dressed up. Blythe asks them about their ideas and allows Pepper to go first. Her idea is, as expected clown themed. But not just any clown theme, a clown rodeo! Before Penny can give her opinion, Zoe reveals her idea of everyone dressing up in fancy party dresses and making everything match. But Pepper thinks this idea isn't nearly as good as her own, so they ask Penny for her own opinion. To let her decide. She is unable to do this, while Blythe thinks they are both good and should just work together to plan one party for Penny. Meanwhile, the guys have gotten an idea to attach a straw to Vinnie to act like a tail. They try to use a rubber band, but it's too tight and snaps off. It's them Buttercream comes by and suggests they use a cookie and frosting for him. He claims it feels weird, but they suggests he tries dancing... which works until she eats it. In Blythe's room, she is showing Zoe all of their tablecloths. She picks the colors she likes the best and she asks Blythe to sew some sparkles and flowers on it. As she is taking off, Pepper appears to ask Blythe if she can "rodeo" her clown outfit more. Blythe seems to understand, but she admits that she doesn't get how the two of them are doing this. When she asks again if they've bothered to discuss this together, Pepper acts suspiciously and denies answering. Russell dresses Sunil in a white jacket. He claims the reason Sunil is struggling so much is just because he's never thought of himself as a doctor. So he tries to convince him that he really is a doctor and they begin to imagine Sunil operating on Vinnie while his parents watch and take pictures of the annoyed Vinnie. After they finish, they continue to try out some ideas. Such as a bottle pop/soda and a ruler tape. But neither of them work out very well... Back at the pet shop planning location, Zoe has been stacking tea cups when a sudden shake interrupts. It's revealed to be Pepper rolling in hay cubes. When Zoe asks about this, they begin to bicker while a sad Penny walks away to speak to Blythe. She mentions how she's concerned that this wont work out since they're behaving weirdly. Meanwhile, Vinnie comes in, utterly depressed by the turn of events. He admits he wont be able to dance for her, but this makes Penny feel sad and she heads back to the pet shop. Blythe suggests to Vinnie that he tries to dance without his tail and takes out a tiny pair of doll shoes and adds some thumbtacks to them to make instant tap shoes. She sets them down for him to try and as expected, he dances pretty good and is doing much better without his tail! Pepper is trying out the bull riding toy she brought in while Zoe attempts to make a fancy display. When this proves difficult, she tells Pepper to stop, but Pepper doesn't and claims nobody will even notice her party since everyone will be having too much fun to notice. When Zoe insults the idea of a clown rodeo party, Pepper begins to insult Zoe by claiming she isn't the fun type and because of that they shouldn't bother doing hers. It's then Vinnie comes in and tries to ease the discussion by showing them how he dances, but this only worsens things... Eventually the party comes along and the pets are divided. After Pepper grabs Sunil and Russell, Zoe manages to per-sway Vinnie and Minka to join her by showing them the fancy food she made. It's then Blythe comes in and both girls attempt to make her join them. This annoys Blythe and she points out that she liked both ideas, but they were supposed to work together to make a party for Penny. Speaking of the panda, Penny happens to walk in and both girls are quick to try to get her to join them. She likes both ideas greatly, but she is unhappy because of how separated everyone has become and leaves as Pepper and Zoe argue and bicker. Blythe suggests that Pepper and Zoe play a party game with each other, by naming good qualities each other has. At first they don't understand, but Blythe convinces them to try and the girls manages to make up. They realize that they were so busy trying to one up each other that they forgot all about Penny's enjoyment. They ask her to decide on which party theme they do and Penny wishes to have them both featured. Blythe goes on to reveal her surprise of having Vinnie do a dance, but he reveals to everyone that his tail has come back, so he doesn't want to dance anymore. They're happy for him but he feels sad in knowing it came back since he was a good dancer before then. Penny is able to cheer him up however, by pointing out sad she would be if he didn't dance. And so, everyone watches him dance and go on to congratulate him while Pepper and Zoe discuss how the parties managed to work out in the end. They are interrupted when a canon of frosting suddenly goes off on them and it's revealed that Penny was the one who did it. Which makes them laugh as the episode ends. Quotes Songs featured *My New Tail Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Sunil's Dad *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark and Sunil's Mom *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly (absent) *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter (absent) *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit (absent) *Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream Trivia *First time we may have seen Penny Ling's owner. *First appearance of a pet's parents. *Vinnie's and Pepper's middle names were mentioned in this episode by Penny Ling. Respectively, "Alfonso" and "Mildred". *It reveals that Zoe was the fifth pet to come to the Pet Shop for the first time and Penny was the sixth pet to join the Pet Shop. *This is the final appearance of Buttercream in Season 1. *At one point Buttercream describes her idea to give Vinnie a new tail, but when they actually do it, the cookie and frosting used is different. Gallery PennyCake.png Pennyprincess.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1